RedEyed Crow
by Karasu Kaguya
Summary: Are crows really full of bad luck? Maybe, L and Beyond Birthday can just pluck out the bad-luck feathers of Karasu. OC Karasu Kaguya BKaraL You vote who Karasu gets!


**Author's Note:** I guess I noticed that most girls in Death Note are really naive and gullible, so I decided to make an OOC girl  Her name is Kaguya Karasu. This has something to do with Naruto, very, very, little, since Kaguya Kimimaro is her brother, but he was sent to the army.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Death Note, I would probably die of a heart attack since I'd be _**way**_ too happy. T-T

**_Red-Eyed Crow_**

The sun settled into the mountains peeks and eventually fell asleep as the moonlight lit the darkness away with a few stars helping it light to way. Owls hooted, and mice scurry into their burrows while the wolves howled their midnight lullabies. An average high school student, Kaguya Karasu (last, first name), silently climbed under her covers and opened her glass window to view the city from above. 'It's beautiful…' she sighed and laid her head down onto the plushy red pillow, still facing the beautiful view.

…

_Bleep! Bleep! Bleep!_ _Click…_ Karasu quickly shut off her alarm clock and trudged towards her bathroom. As she glanced at her reflection in the mirror, she flinched as she saw her messy bed hair, and dark bags underneath her naturally glowing red eyes. Heaving a sigh, she said to herself, "This world is not meant for me… Ouch!" she hissed in pain while trying to comb out the many tangles in her shoulder length black hair.

"Karasu!!! Hurry up!" a stern female voice came from downstairs in the kitchen.

"Coming okaa-san!" finally rubbing her scalp to sooth the pain, she quickly undressed and slipped on a new pair of clothes that consist of black skinny jeans that have been bleached in some areas, and a shirt she made herself using scissors that has her friend's signature on it, and random drawings. She sighed at the shirt, "It's so… So unfortunate that I moved…" She cursed under her breath as her mother stormed up her room. "I'm coming, I'm coming already!"

"Just making sure nothing is wrong sweetie." Her mother pecked her cheek before handing her half a bagel, and a banana. "Hurry or else you'll be late for Ms. Tokihiro's class."

Karasu shook her head, "Okaa-san, for the last time, it's not really a class. I'm usually the only one who goes there every morning to finish up my projects for ceramics." With that, she left the house, and quickly grabbed her black tote bag with crimson red crow shadows sown into the bag.

"Ohaya Yagami-san." She nodded at Light. Karasu lived right next to the Yagami's residence, and she's been noticing his odd behavior in school, and even the way he eyes everyone as if they were suspicious of him. It all started happening exactly right when they announced Kira, their new god.

Light flinched slightly, but turned his head towards her and gave a small smile, "Ohaya Kaguya-san, is your mother still worried about you?"

She sighed, "Of course… But… Are you alright…?"

He gave a confused look in his dark hazel brown eyes, "What do you mean?"

"You're acting strange… stressed maybe, but I can also see suspicion and caution in your eyes." Karasu hinted the way his facial expression grew from surprised to a simple grin. "I'm serious… Light, if you want to tell me anything—anything at all—just say it, because I won't tell a soul."

Light shook his head, "It's nothing, and it's just… Kira. I'm scared I'm going to be next to die." 'That's a close one…' he sighed in relief inwardly.

"I don't believe you. I know that Kira only kills criminals… I know you're intelligent, you know that Kira kills criminals, but are you saying that you are a criminal?" she raised a thin black eyebrow.

He quickly shook his head, "Of course not! I'm just scared… I heard that he's starting to punish people who are slacking off, or are lazy as well."

Karasu blinked, "I watch the news everyday Yagami-san, and the reporters have not announced that. How would you know the information…? Light, are you…?" She dared not say 'Kira'.

He laughed at the true fact, "Certainly _not_, they are just rumors I got from someone."

She sighed, "Who would start a stupid rumor such as that…?" Though, Karasu's suspicion grew more, and more powerful from the new information.

Just as soon as she entered room one, the ceramic room, she took a deep breath of her favorite scent of all, the silica dust from the clay. After taking a seat, Karasu immediately reached for her beveled box project. "Good morning Ms. Tokihiro." She said, just so that the teacher could hear her.

"She's not here." A smooth unfamiliar male's voice ringed in her ear that made her flinch. "Who are you?"

Karasu quickly turned around in shock and surprise to see a boy that looked a year or two older than her with extremely messy black hair, and dark sunken onyx eyes. He wore a baggy long sleeved shirt, baggy blue jeans, and dirty, old sneakers. She stuttered, "I-I'm…" Suddenly, she thought of Kira, and decided to use an alias. "Kagura."

He stared at her glowing red eyes, 'She reminds me so much of Beyond Birthday, except her eyes are not full of evil… Maybe…' He quickly responded, "I'm Ryuzaki, but please tell me your real name."

Her eyes narrowed, "What are you talking about?"

He answered with such ease, it amazed her, "The way you shifted the weight on your foot to the other, and the way you stutter clearly tells me that you are not Kagura."

Her eyes widen, "K-Kaguya Ka-Karasu…"

Ryuzaki nodded, "What are you making?" He stared curiously at her half created beveled precious box. "A beveled box?"

She nodded slowly, and started opening the slip jar, and started welding the seams in the crack, then refined it with a refining sponge **(Author's Note: I love ceramics! It's so much fun! Except Wednesdays… *shivers* It's notebook day.)**. "Um… I-I… A-Are yo-you…" she bit her tongue and shook her head, finally finding the right words to say, "What's your schedule?"

He handed her a white sheet of paper with his name written at the top, and on the bottom was his schedule.

_Rue Ryuzaki_

_1__st__ Period………… PE – Mr. Raidon - Gym _

_2__nd__ Period………… Science – Mrs. Peyton - #42_

_Brunch_

_3__rd__………… Accelerated Math – Mr. Botan - #13_

_4__th__………… Ceramics – Mrs. Fujita - #1_

_5__th__………… Language Arts – Miss Suki - #9_

_Lunch_

_6__th__………… Lanuage Arts – Miss Suki - #9_

_7__th__………… Teacher's Aide – Ms. Harutsuki - #57_

"I can't believe it…" she blinked and sighed as she handed him back his schedule. "I have the exact same schedule… But, that's impossible. They can't put two teacher's aide together in the same period, and the same teacher."

Ryuzaki shrugged, and decided to sit next to her, "I guess it's possible now." Karasu stared at him so strangely. His knees were moved up close to his chest, and he bit his thumbnail. "I suppose we might as well be friends." He looked at the girl with pure curiosity.

She held her fettling knife tight in her enclosed hands, "No." She glared daggers at her project as if she wanted to burn it. "I don't want friends. I already have…. Had a friend…"

"Did your friend move away?" Ryuzaki asked out of curiosity. He didn't see that she was in pain.

Karasu didn't know why, but she felt strangely comfortable with him in the warm room, "He… was killed by Kira…" quickly, she turned her head away and rubbed her red eyes with the back of hand as to not get clay dust in her eyes. 'Don't cry! Tsukikio wouldn't want me to cry…' she thought.

He grew even more so curious than regretful, "Why? Doesn't Kira only kill criminals?"

She answered, now calming down, "Tsukikio, my deceased friend, has a poor family, so he stole food for them everyday. Eventually, he died one day…"

Ryuzaki shook his head, "Stealing is still wrong, I actually think he is a criminal if he broke a law, and stealing is one of them."

Karasu slammed down her fettling knife on her canvas, "Don't you _ever_ call him a criminal! Don't you ever **dare**! He wanted to help his family. He had no mother, or father, so he had to take care of his three siblings all seven years younger than him. He couldn't get a job because he still had school, and then he would have to take care of the children. Ryuzaki-san… if you were to steal a loaf of bread for your _**family**_, would you be considered a criminal yourself? Those were the only people he had left, and he cherished them, but now he's… dead," she hesitated saying the black word. "The children were put up for adoption, and doesn't even know their big brother died. No one has adopted them yet…" she then started cleaning up her work station rather quickly, and soon grabbed her sweater and left.

'Interesting…' Ryuzaki tilted his head. 'Of course, I don't consider Tsukikio a criminal anymore. She has an interesting ability that may come in handy in Task Force…' Just as soon as he was about to leave, he nearly tripped over her tote bag, and decided to give it back to her, and apologize.

----

She took her usual seat next to an annoying flaming orange haired girl named Rei who would bother to no end with her inconsiderate chattering. Her eyes widened as she saw the same boy from this morning holding her black tote bag as he walked towards her. 'Oh no…' she looked at her red converse, and muttered a small thank you to Ryuzaki.

Suddenly, Rei stared at Ryuzaki's dark sunken eyes and examined his shabby clothes, "Who are you, and what the hell did you come from? Karasu, you know this weirdo?"

Ryuzaki sighed, feeling slightly depressed that the girl already started judging him, "I came to apologize Kaguya-san."

Karasu's ears perked from the apology and she lifted her head, just to give him a small smile, "Forgiven."

"Will you people _stop_ ignoring me?!" Rei grew frustrated.

The teacher finally arrived with her bags, and papers flying everywhere, "Get out your agendas and start copying down homework for this week, and Rei will pass out instructions for our new lab about cells. We'll be using the compound light microscopes and viewing a petal from a plant. Remember to make your wet mount slides before you turn on your microscopes." Ryuzaki could immediately tell that Mrs. Peyton was a strict, and stern woman from the way she explained everything so clearly. "Partner up, and go to your lab stations."

Once Rei was finished passing the papers out, everyone started franticly searching for a partner, and those who don't have a partner in less than a minute will be partnered up with the teacher. Karasu sighed, and started trudging along towards the teacher. It was always the same thing everyday. "Kaguya-san? Do you want to be partners?"

She quickly turned around, expecting it to be Ryuzaki, though strangely it was Light. She narrowed her glowing red eyes but sighed, "Sure…"

Light gave a small smile, "Great, you prepare the wet mount slide, I'll get the microscope ready."

Karasu sighed and grabbed a random flower that Mrs. Peyton picked, and she immediately noticed it was lavender. She smiled a bit and sniffed the lavender's sweet aroma. Just as she picked out one small petal, others immediately grabbed the poor plant and soon the lavender was naked but only the green stem. Shaking her head sadly, she added the light purple petal onto the slide, and added two drops of water before adding another thin slide to seal it.

"Ready?" Light asked as he turned on the microscope.

Without a word, she handed him the slide and looked at the questions that were so simple, a seventh grader would have no problem answering. Ignoring Light, Karasu took out a pencil and answered all the questions. Though, the questions she had the most trouble was one about the mitochondria. She sighed and tapped the pencil.

"The answer is cellular power plants." A familiar smooth voice rang in her ear. "Kaguya-san, may I talk to you alone?"

She turned around to face Ryuzaki, "Just tell me now."

Ryuzaki sighed and whispered close to her ear, his warm breath tickled her, "I'm L, and if you don't believe me, meet me at the largest building in this city. The building is called Task Force, and the password is K-I-R-A. Take the elevator to the 13th floor, and enter the white room. I believe you will be of great use to us, and come alone."

Just as soon as he finished, Karasu grew stiff and frightened. Light walked over and examined the answers on the paper, and questioningly stared at Karasu, "What's wrong? Is Ryuzaki-san bothering you? He's my… friend."

Karasu snapped out of her shock and gave a small smile, "Oh, he's just telling me a weird story."

L whispered to Light, "She knows Light-kun."

Light nodded and stared at her, "Would you turn this in?" Karasu nodded, catching on that they wanted to discuss something alone. It was obvious now that Light was surprisingly part of the Kira Case. 'Of course, his father is an officer.' Karasu handed the paper to Mrs. Peyton and sat down in her old seat, waiting for the day to end, while she curiously stared at L, 'Is he really who he claims to be…? Ryuzaki-san, just how many names do you have?'

**Author's Note:** Please review! I know it's hard getting reviews, so I really worked my ass off this time… SIX PAGES!!!! Please, please, please review. I know you hate begging, but I won't stop begging till you REVIEW! XD Thanks for reading!

_**PS:**_ First reviewer will be in this story, literally, not in just one chapter, but in this entire story! (if it continues)


End file.
